


Томми ненавидит

by Furimmer



Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Томми давно уже говорил, что больше всего на свете он ненавидит похороны, хуже только поминки, на которых они собираются чуть ли не каждую неделю, а то и чаще. Но со временем вещей, которые ненавидит Томми, становится всё больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Томми ненавидит

Томми давно уже говорил, что больше всего на свете он ненавидит похороны, хуже только поминки, на которых они собираются чуть ли не каждую неделю, а то и чаще. Но со временем вещей, которые ненавидит Томми, становится всё больше.

Томми ненавидит распутывать тугую резинку, стягивающую визитки всех тех, кого он когда-то знал. Он ненавидит снова и снова вчитываться в имена, выведенные на карточках — в этом было что-то мазохистское, но он не может остановиться. Томми ненавидит листать оставшиеся в визитнице карточки, гадая, на чьих поминках они скоро снова все встретятся. 

Томми ненавидит телефонные звонки, он старается не вздрагивать, заслышав телефонную трель, но руки всё же чуть дрожат, когда он снимает трубку. Он ненавидит их за то, что никогда не знаешь, кто окажется на том конце провода: очередной борец за правое дело по истреблению геев или отчаявшийся мальчик, тело которого уже всё покрыто язвами, таких сейчас сотни, и они ни чем не могут им помочь. И здесь даже не знаешь, что хуже: выслушать кучу оскорблений, от которых ещё надолго остаётся чувство гадливости, от которого невозможно отмыться, или слушать плач того, кому ты не сможешь помочь. Ты точно знаешь, что не сможешь, но даёшь ему ложную надежду на спасение, которого не будет — все они обречены. И от этого ещё более гадко на душе.

Том ненавидит пробираться сквозь толпу народа с плакатами, окружившую здание офиса. Бесконечное множество людей, выкрикивающих оскорбления и проклятия. В глазах каждого из них читается ненависть. Ему хотелось бы никогда не видеть этих лиц и взглядов. Но не все молитвы бывают услышаны.

Том ненавидит демонстрировать людям, что он тоже живой человек и тоже может чувствовать. Он никогда не станет плакать на людях, он даже наедине с самим собой себе этого не позволяет. Он давно похоронил в себе все эмоции. Так нужно, особенно сейчас, когда борьба только началась. Он ненавидит, но продолжает улыбаться окружающим, ведь всё обязательно будет хорошо. Правда?

Томми часами составляет планы, заполняет бесконечные бланки и отвечает на нескончаемые звонки даже в выходные, когда в офисе нет абсолютно никого. Много, слишком много работы. Телефонный звонок разрывает тишину, и Тому приходится ответить. Выслушав человека на той линии, он как всегда поблагодарит собеседника и, положив трубку, потянется за визитницей, чтобы найти нужное имя. Феликс Тёрнер. Перетянув резинкой пополнившуюся стопку теперь уже никчёмных бумажек, Томми порадуется тому, что никто его не видит. Несколько слезинок всё-таки намочат бумаги, лежавшие на столе, но через пару минут он снова вернётся к работе.

Томми ненавидит так много вещей, но больше всего — свою жизнь.


End file.
